yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
World of Flames
The World of Flames is a vast fiery world beyond the Shinju's protection. It was created when the heavenly gods re-wrote the logic of the world by having the first Leo Vertex self-destruct. Appearance In Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero, it was described as a hellish scene. The skies and lava circling within it are a crimson color. The blighted land holds countless Stardust eggs. The Vertex are constantly fusing. When an active soul is around, they will form themselves around it to make a complete Vertex. The Shinju is the main center of attention here and vertex gather around the glowing tree. Despite the area's intense climate, the World of Flames holds similar properties to the Jukai in that once it reverts, the world's original state is preserved.Series creator Sakai Takahiro: "The world was preserved in the exact state it was in 300 years earlier. The Heavenly Gods' sea of flames works similar to the forestization: Just like how everything returns to how it was when the Jukai reverts, the world is also back to its original state now. Well, the state after the Vertex devastated it, that is." History In the first year of the Divine Era, Nogi Wakaba and Uesato Hinata decided to travel past the barrier of Jukai. When they came there, they were shocked to find everything was encased in flames. Wakaba thinks to herself that Utano's plowed fields were gone. They notice the vertex have a glowing upside-down pyramid figure within them and they decide to go back to Shikoku and agree never to go back. In the year 298 DE, it was rediscovered again by Nogi Sonoko, after having powered down from Mankai, she notices her heart wasn't beating. Once again, in the year 300 DE, Togo Mimori was told to traverse past the wall by Sonoko, being terrified for her life she travels back. She comes to the conclusion the Hero Club would continue fighting, going mankai, and losing their bodily functions. She decides to destroy a chunk of the plant barrier. After the issue was resolved, the heavenly gods were angered and the Shinju's barrier was weakening by the day so the Fire Offering Ceremony had to be performed again. Togo Mimori was rescued from there but created a curse for Yuki Yuna. Being favored by the gods for being a Misugata, she was allowed to live but would die shortly the following spring. In the events of Yuki Yuna is a Hero S2 Episode 13, the heavenly gods were angered by how humans got close to their power and went down to eradicate humanity for good. After Yuki Yuna was released from the Shinkon, the Shinju expended all of its remaining power to give Yuna the ability to destroy the heavenly gods. Yuna does so with the heroes' wishes in her Dai Mankai form and soon the world of flames perish along with the Shinju, reverting the land to its original state. References Gallery Screenshot_20180105-121044.png|The Jukai growing over the world of flames Jukaiexpand.png Screenshot 20180121-200909.png Screenshot 20180121-200914.png Screenshot 20180121-200937.png OutsideJukai.png Category:Key Terms Category:Locations